User talk:Reikson
Welcome Hi, welcome to YuYu Hakusho Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shinobu Sensui page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kylecharmed (Talk) 04:33, 29 September 2009 Hey man That IP user kept messing up the articles. Dekoshu talk 22:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the delay. I've blocked the IP and made you an admin. DragonBallZ 23:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is alright for IPs to edit articles, as long as it is constructive and not vandalism. If there is another attack of vandalism you can simply block the IP. Regards, DragonBallZ 21:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. There are other admins here, but you edited the most recently, that's why I picked you. :--Sxerks 23:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Basically, just copy this *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub directly, and don't add anything. The Sidebar links work differently then normal wiki pages(they don't use brackets at all).--Sxerks 00:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hello Reikson. U kno me as Minato from Bleach Wikia. I am trying to get back over here and do some more editing, but I was curious if u or Kylecharmed neede a third admin around here to help keep garbage off of the Wikia. Anyway I just wanted to ask if I could be one. Right now I am going to add reference sections to the Character pages and then try to add some references, already got one for Yusuke. Talk to u later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Reikson. I almost got all of the reference sections created for the characters who need them. Overall, what do u think about my edits? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Uhm... I seem to have somewhat wasted alittile bit of u'or time. I just found out that u r not a Bureaucrat. Only Bureaucrat can grant Adminship. So I will ask the Bureaucrats. Thank u for u'or time though. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Your change I saw the changes that you made on the appearance and colors of the character's energy. I liked it. I'm impressed someone besides be bothered to keep up. Hi pal, I'm Cimpcimp the 4th! I saw how you switched back some of the changes I made at Kuro Momotaro's techniques. Now I don't mind what you did, there where some good intentions in keeping the page true to the story, but I am well aware of that particular characters origins. And in the story there was a peacock, a dog and a monkey. So I would like it if Kuro's page can have an access link to the wikipedia page regarding Momotaro, the Japanese fairy tail character. I would do it but I'm just starting up, so sorry for any trouble caused! Also I shall be editing at Ura Urashima's page. I read the manga before and it clearly showed and specified the characters connection with the fairy tail hero, Urashima Taro. I'll read up to see what I can find about Kintaro as well.Cimpcimp the 4th 20:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) lol I'd LOVE to but I can't. when I shrink the pic it puts up extra data that looks tacky TT.TT--Dusk-sama 03:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you friend Brazilian Man 00:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) unknown character hi. not sure who to talk to, but the page for Kin looks kinda like fanfic. Thatsaspacestation 16:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi, listen I edited the Yoshihiro Togashi page and don't know how to put the external links to work. Could you or someone else find a way to make them work, I'm kinda busy with other, personal matters. Just wanted someone to know, I will continue later on the Togashi page (most of it is WIkipedia knowledge) and try to ad a picture with the artist. Hello I see that this wiki is behind in a few things, and I'm here to tell you that I plan on being a big help. 03:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You may not know me yet, but I know a lot about wiki's, if you need another admin, I would be glad to help, I can contribute a lot to this wiki. I want to do a number of things, for example: create a page for each episode, create character infobox and episode infobox templates, and much more. 23:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I would have to ask the bureaucrats. 23:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I didn't make the Shishiwakamaru edit, but I can provide evidence. In the manga, Kurama while in Gandara was educated on the Youki levels of Raizen, Yomi, and Mukuro, as well as their seconds in commands, Hokushin, Shachi, and Kirin. When Hokushin met Yusuke for the first time, he was utterly unimpressed by Yusuke's strength, and casually claimed he could defeat him with his true power. We know it is an indisputable fact that Hokushin is S class. His Youki level, which is 36,000 is the lowest Youki level shown for an S class. Chu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Suzuka, and Shishiwakamaru's Youki levels are each 100,000+, making each of the six stronger than the second in commands, as well as Sensui himself. Thusm they are indeed S class. Hn... Greetings fellow editor, if you're in need of another admin I'd be happy to take some of the responsibility off your hands. This is the only wiki that matters as far as I'm concerned, and I plan to continue my work keeping this wiki as clean and complete as it should be. I'm familiar with all the workings of wikis and just wanted to put my name out there for admin candidacy. Currently, I have a great undertaking in the works which would provide this wiki with a Yu Yu Hakusho episode guide, which would provide synopses, manga reference, and tags indicating anime exclusivity. In addition, I have plans to provide material covering the beginning of the series, where there are quite a few manga-exclusive arcs during Yusuke's life ordeal. I'll leave it at that; thanks for all the great work you've done for this wiki man. Well then.. I don't particularly want that responsibility, but i haven't really seen the B's, aside from yourself, contributing lately and thought I could be of some assistance to the quality of the domain. Hello again. I added a new poll since the other is a year old and everyone knows the definitive results by now. Should I remove it or let it stand, in your opinion? "When the moon is full, it's blood boils." -Gaara 01:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC)